You can't always get what you want
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: House se despierta luego del coma por la electricidad luego de intentar salvar a Amber, y se da cuenta. No sólo de que está a punto de perder a Wilson para siempre sino algo más. Entonces, se decide a jugarselo a fondo. Hilson fic. Spoiler fin temporada 4


**N.A.:** Antes no les digo nada para no arruinar la sorpresa. Spoiler fin cuarta temporada.

* * *

.

.

**You can't always get what you want**

.

.

.

Fue luego de que se marchó que se dio cuenta, luego de aquella mirada que intercambiaron, en la cual un par de ojos pedía perdón a los gritos y el otro que no perdonaban. Fue en aquellos momentos de soledad mientras Cuddy dormía a su lado sujetándole la mano que todo quedó claro para él. Seguramente, las cosas tomaron su respectiva dimensión cuando sintió que lo perdía para siempre. Se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual había arriesgado su vida ante la posibilidad de salvar a Amber, la razón por la cual había derramado aquella lágrima.

Notó que no podría ser solamente porque este era el único amigo que poseía, ni la única relación verdadera que conservaba. Había una razón más profunda. Con pavor, House se dio cuenta de que amaba a su amigo, y cómo algo más que sólo un amigo. Si, Gregory House estaba admitiendo un sentimiento, y uno muy poderoso por demás. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo, quiso levantarse e ir a buscarlo inmediatamente, pero apenas comenzó a moverse, la máquina comenzó a emitir pitidos, delatándolo. Y tuvo que esperar hasta que le dieran el alta.

Y apenas fue capaz, se dirigió al departamento de Wilson, con un andar incómodo, por un bastón nuevo al que no estaba acostumbrado. Extrañaba el viejo, aquel que había perdido en el accidente. Una vez enfrente de la puerta, tocó timbre, pudo escuchar los pasos que se acercaban, se lo imagino observándolo por el mirador de la puerta. Finalmente, se abrió, y Wilson lo recibió con el pelo despeinado, los ojos rojos de llorar, y la ropa arrugada.

-House-dijo en un suspiro de resignación-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto el cojo.

-No-dijo firme su amigo-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-repitió.

-Te lo diré si me dejas pasar. Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo House.

-No tenemos nada que hablar-le contestó Wilson-. Es más, ya no tenemos nada.

-Déjame pasar-dijo House acercándose a la puerta, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del otro, arrinconándolo, colocando una mano en el marco y la otra en la puerta, para prevenir que la cerrase.

Wilson no se sentía con ánimos para una lucha física, así que con un suspiro resignado le abrió completamente la puerta y se corrió a un lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó en cuánto House terminó de pasar.

El aludido no respondió inmediatamente, en cambio fue hacia el sillón y se sentó. Con lentitud levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento.

-House-dijo Wilson, levantando las manos hasta la altura de su cabeza-, ¿de verdad crees qué con venir aquí y decir que lo sientes, todo quedará arreglado entre nosotros?

-No-le contestó sinceramente House-, porque no es lo único que vine a decir.

Se levantó rápidamente con la mayor presteza que su discapacidad le permitía, y dando un paso se puso enfrente de su amigo. Y sin que este tuviera tiempo más que para emitir un ligero quejido de sorpresa, tomó la cabeza del otro entre sus manos y a continuación posó sus labios sobre los del otro. Y si Wilson no los hubiera mantenido firmemente apretados, House se hubiera introducido en aquella boca y le hubiera dado un beso completo, en cambio, se tuvo que conformar con besar aquellos labios cerrados. Había cerrado los ojos, queriendo disfrutar lo mejor posible, mientras que el oncólogo los mantenía abiertos en sorpresa. Al cabo de un tiempo, se apartó y quiso mirar al otro para establecer una conexión en la mirada, pero a pesar de que en parte se lo esperaba no lo vio venir. Wilson le propinó un puñetazo en el medio de su mejilla derecha, utilizando todo el poder de su zurda.

House cayó al piso, y a pesar de que quedo bastante golpeado en la espalda y en el brazo izquierdo, sin contar la trompada recibida, no le dolió tanto como la mirada de odio que le dirigió Wilson. El desprecio dominaba sus ojos, la respiración pesada similar a la de un toro enfurecido.

-¿Cómo eres capaz?-aborrecimiento destilando de cada palabra pronunciada-. ¿Es que acaso crees que soy otro juego, otro experimento tuyo?-luego, se detuvo e inspiró y exhaló un par de veces-. ¿Cómo…-titubeó- eres capaz de burlarte en un momento así?

La aversión que emitía Wilson, le dolía a House en lo más hondo, llegando en lo profundo. El que su mejor amigo lo odiara de esa manera era como un cuchillo que se clavaba en un corazón que durante largo tiempo había negado tener.

-¿Es que no me respetas en nada?-cierto dolor se dejó entrever al pronunciar la última palabra.

Entonces, House comprendió que debía humillarse para hacerle entender al otro que iba en serio. Humillarse de un modo tan profundo e irreversible que no dejara lugar a dudas, y sólo había un modo en que una persona como él podía rebajarse a tal nivel.

-Mierda, Wilson-dijo mientras se levantaba y con el revés de la mano limpiaba la sangre que le salía del labio partido-. ¿No ves que esto no es una broma? Si te besé es porque me suceden cosas contigo. Al parecer soy gay (aunque sólo contigo), y uno muy desesperado por cierto.

-House, ya no volveré a caer en tus juegos-dijo Wilson-. Es más, ya no te daré la chance. Vete.

Entonces, el nefrólogo comprendió cuán profundo debería humillarse.

-Wilson, maldición-dijo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo zamarreaba-. Es que no comprendes que… te amo. Sí, maldición, lo que oíste. Ya lo dije. Te amo. Y te necesito, carajo, te necesito a mi lado siempre aunque no me correspondas. Ahí me tienes, te lo dije todo. ¿Estás contento? Ya me humillé completamente.

-Lo siento, House-dijo Wilson despacio liberándose del diagnosticador-. Pero yo no te amo. Amo a Amber-los ojos castaño oscuros de este despedían un frío glacial-. Y si alguna vez sentí algo que ti, no fue más que cariño por esa… esa… esa amistad retorcida que tuvimos. Pero ahora, ya no siento nada por ti.

House estaba desesperado, estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre, y sin retorno alguno. Se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaba una carta por jugar, no era ningún as bajo la manga, sino más bien un intento casi suicida. Si esto no funcionaba ya nada lo haría, y House debería admitir la derrota.

Wilson no tuvo tiempo ni para quejarse cuando vio al nefrólogo moverse en su dirección y cometió el error de abrir la boca para decir algo, algo que House aprovechó para besarlo completamente. Es que esa era su última carta, un beso apasionado que consiguiera desbaratar la barrera del otro. Y aprovechó cada segundo que pasaba, recorrió con su lengua cada recoveco de aquella boca. Saboreó con lujuria el delicado sabor de Wilson, dulce y suave, y con algo que lo hacía único que no conseguía identificar. Pero entonces la pasión se transformó en tristeza y amargura, porque notó que los labios del otro estaban inmóviles y que la lengua descansaba. Lo besó un rato más ante de aceptar la derrota y apartarse.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó Wilson.

El nefrólogo no contestó y se limitó a mirarlo.

-Entonces, vete-dijo agachándose para recoger el bastón de House y ofrecérselo con una mano extendida sin mirarlo.

House lo tomó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su mano se detuvo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, cómo siquiera decir algo más, pero entonces ya todo estaba dicho. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y luego de salir la cerró. El golpe de la puerta contra el marco quedó resonándole en los oídos. House se quedó allí, quieto, con la mano aún apoyada débilmente sobre el picaporte. Y se dejó caer sin voluntad para moverse, sentando con la espalda apoyada sobre el pedazo de madera que lo separaba de sus posibilidades para ser feliz. La vista perdida en el vacío incapaz de asumir el hecho de que lo había perdido y para siempre.

Y Wilson también se quedó parado allí, sumamente apenado, porque él también sentía que había perdido a su amigo. Se sentía solo, destrozado y más solo. Su corazón estaba de duelo, porque no sólo Amber lo había abandonado, sino también su mejor amigo. Es que aquel que se había ido reciñen por su puerta no había sido más que el despojo de una amistad que nunca había existido realmente.

Cuando Wilson llevo la mano a su rostro, apretando con los dedos la parte superior de su nariz para contener las lágrimas, que lo sintió. Una humedad inconfundible, la de una lágrima. Pero no era una suya, porque sus ojos aún estaban secos. House había llorado cuando lo besó, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que ahora sus dedos sintieran la textura de aquella agua salada. Entonces no pudo más, y se echó a llorar amargamente.

Para cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse, un pensamiento quedó flotando en su cabeza. El por qué de tanto dolor. Porque sin importar qué, House seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y por más de que quería odiarlo con todo su corazón no podía. Se dio cuenta de que no podría darle la espalda continuamente. House siempre seguiría siendo su amigo.

Con lentitud se levanto y abrió la puerta, y lo encontró allí sentado, mirando la nada antes de que levantara la vista para mirarlo. El rostro presentaba una amargura sin fondo.

-¿Quieres mirar una película?-preguntó Wilson.

-Suena bien-contestó el mayor levantándose.

Ambos entraron a departamento, y sentados en el sillón se dispusieron a ver la película. Ninguno de los dos prestó realmente atención a las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla de la televisión. Quizá Wilson no correspondiera a los sentimientos de House, pero seguiría siendo su amigo sin importa qué.

.

_No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres, House._

_Pero a veces, obtienes lo que necesitas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_**N.A.: **Este fic se me ocurrió pensando en que siempre que vemos que House de da cuenta de que está enamorado de Wilson, basta con que besé a Wilson para que este se de cuenta, o que este ya estaba enamorado de él...  
Pero nunca se planteó(o no lo leí) en que Wilson simplemente no le correspondiera...  
Además que me pareció interesante el hecho de que Wilson le pegara una piña, y creo que la única situación en que lo haría es después de lo de Amber...  
Y como me parecióo interesante aquí lo tienen...  
Ojalá que les haya parecido interesante!  
Comenten!! 


End file.
